Supernatural The Katie Samms Story
by Skindstad
Summary: Katie returns to the U.S after several years in Europe. When she hears that Lucifer has returned, she sees it as her right to go back and fight. We follow her fight against the supernatural, but the darkness lures around the corner. Spoilers might accure.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **Spoilers from Supernatural might accure.

**

* * *

****Episode 1 - The Pilot**

A young woman stepped out of the airport doors as a cap pulled up by the curve right in front of her. The woman had long red hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her green eyes shimmered in the sun light. She had an athletic figure and it was clearly that she kept herself fit. She pulled a trolley with suitcases after her.

"I'll take those," the cap driver said and opened the trunk; starting to put the woman's suitcases into the trunk, when he tried to take a bag she had over her right shoulder she shoved his hand away.

"No touchy," it came quickly from her and opened the backdoor and got into the cap.

"So where to?" the cap driver asked when he had finished loading the suitcases and was back behind the wheels.

"555 Orchard Road."

The woman looked out of the window as they drove. She hadn't sat foot in Silver Springs since her father died 11 years ago, but now she was back in Maryland and she was going back to her childhood home. As they got closer she could feel butterflies fly around in her stomach. She didn't have high hopes for the house; afterall it had been empty for 11 years. So when she saw the house as they drove up the driveway, she was pleasently surprised. The house was covered in ivy; although the driveway could need a hand everything else looked pretty good. The woman stepped out of the cap as it stopped in front of the door and after the cap driver had unloaded her suitcases she paid the man and went to the door. She had barely stepped inside when her cell phone rang.

"Katie Samms."

"Katie. It's Jen, I need your help," a female voice said in the other end.

"Hey Jen, what's up?"

"We've got a spirit situation at the club and I was told that you're back in the country, so can you help us?" Jen said. Katie pulled her suitcases inside while listening to her friend talk.

"Sure, what's the situation?"

Jen told about a spirit that had appeared at the club last week and two murders had taken place shortly after. Katie said that she would be there as soon as possible; she had to go get her baby before she could come. Katie was refering to her beloved motorcycle. It was an '85 Harley Davidson, her dad had bought and fixed up shortly before he died. Before she left for Europe had she parked it at an old friend of her fathers, so she grapped her bag and headed out.

Katie stood on the propperty filled with old cars, she was sure Bobby had gotten more since she left. She walked up to the door and knocked and shortly after it was opened by a bearded man.

"Hi Bobby, how's it going?" Katie said with a smile. The man looked at Katie for a while, like he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Katie Samms, I didn't know you were back. Come on in," Bobby said and opened the door, so she could walk in.

"Just got back."

Katie looked around, the house hadn't changed. There were still books everywhere and the house could use a female touch.

"Want a beer?" Bobby asked and walked towards the kitchen. Katie smiled, he hadn't changed.

"Yes please and don't forget the holy water."

Bobby turned around and smiled. Shortly after he was back with two beers and handed over one of them to Katie. She took a big gulp and looked around once again.

"The place hasn't changed much since I left," Katie said and looked at Bobby. He on the other hand looked older than she remembered.

"Yeah well some things never change," it came from Bobby and drank some of his beer. Katie nodded and a silence spread through the room.

"So…," Katie started, just to break the silence, "is it true? That Lucifer has risen?"

Bobby nodded, but didn't say anything at first.

"Rumours run fast."

"Yeah, well Rufus called me last week. When I heard I thought it was best to return home."

"We can need all the help we can get, it's big. I've never seen anything like this before," Bobby said and took a seat and pointed towards another chair, gesturing that Katie should take a seat, but Katie didn't move.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go, got a job in New York. A friend of mine called about some spirit activity at a stripclub, where she's working. I promissed to come and check it out, so I need my bike."

"It's in the garage, I'll show you."

After Katie had said goodbye to Bobby, she took off for New York. And by nightfall she had rented a room in a not so nice hotel, not far from the club where her friend worked. She called her friend and around nine pm, Jen came by to take her to the stripclub. Jen was a waitress and Katie should pretend to be a girl who wanted a job in the club, that way she could have access to the place. The owner was very pleased with Katie and said she could start the next evening as a waitress, but when she was presented with her outfit she started to have second thoughts. She had to wear red hotpants and a bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination. But she had to do it if she wanted to get behind the stage and the VIP rooms, where the murders had taken place.

On Katie's second day at the stripclub, she had been able to questioning the strippers, some of the doormen and some of the customers and found all the information on the club she could find. The third evening she walked down to the stripclub, but as she walked by the parking lot next to the club her eyes fell on a car she had seen before, back then it was a good friend of her dad's who drove it, but she knew he was dead now. She took the back entrance like all the other employees did. After she had put on her outfit she went into the club. It was packed even though it was only eight in the evening.

"Busy night," Katie said to the bartender, who was busy making drinks.

"It's Friday, just wait an hour and it'll get even worse, then the VIP people will arrive."

Katie took a notebook and a pencil and walked towards some waving hands.

"Waitress!" a voice sounded next to her and she turned around. She almost dropped her notebook, when she saw who it was. The man was not at all bad looking; he was in the late 20's, early 30's. Next to him sat another guy and looked like he didn't know if he wanted to be in the club or not. He glanced at some of the pretty girls, but then focused on Katie.

"Two beers," the first guy said and checked her out. She hadn't gotten used to the men gogging at her.

"Coming right up," she said shortly and hurried back to the bar. She could feel the guy's eyes following her as she walked away.

"Two beers, Tom."

Katie glanced back and saw the guys talk; it was obviously that the other guy wanted to leave.

"Katie! Wake up," the bartender said as he placed the two beers in front of her. She turned and looked at the bartender, and then she took the two beers and walked back to the two guys. She placed the two beer glasses in front of them, and then she looked over towards the bar to see if the bartender looked at her, but he was busy with handing over beers and other drinks. So she quickly sat down on the other side of the table and looked at the two stunned guys as she sat down.

"What are you doing here, this is my job. I bet it was your idea to take it right Dean?" Katie said and looked sternly at the guy who had checked her out. Dean's mouth dropped a little and Katie almost smiled on the surprised look on Dean's face.

"What? You're a hunter," he said in disbelieve. Katie smiled, he couldn't remember her, but she wasn't at all surprised, then she turned her head and looked at the guy next to Dean.

"Wait a second," the guy said and smiled all of a sudden. Katie smiled.

"Hi Sam, it's been a while."

Sam laughed.

"It has, what is it, 15 years?" Sam said. Dean still had his mouth open and looked from Katie to Sam and back again.

"Do you know her?" Dean asked. Sam turned and smiled.

"Of course and so do you."

Dean looked puzzled and looked at Katie again.

"I do?"

Katie and Sam laughed.

"Let me refresh your memory, Dean," Katie started, "back in 1994, your dad helped out a hunter by the name of Ed Samms in Silver Springs, Maryland. You, Sam and John stayed at his place, while your dad worked with Ed. Ed had a daughter, long bushy red hair, overweight, crooked teeth and glasses. Ringing any bells?"

Dean was quiet for a while; she could see he was thinking like crazy.

"Oh yeah, Katie. She was horrible always following me around," Dean started, before Sam cut in.

"That's Katie," Sam said and pointed at Katie. Dean's mouth dropped again as he took a good look at Katie.

"No way! Katie? Who would have thought," Dean said in disbelieve. Katie looked up and she saw Tom on his way towards the table.

"Look guys, I have to go, where are you staying and I'll stop by when my shift is over?"

Sam told her where they were staying and she said goodbye before she left.

Katie's shift was over around midnight and after that she went to Dean and Sam's motel. She knocked on the door and shortly after Dean opened it.

"Come on in," Dean said and opened the door. He had a shutgun in his right hand, but lowered it when he saw who it was. Katie walked in; Sam was sitting with his laptop, but looked up as Katie walked in.

"Look guys, you don't have to stay, I've got it all under control here."

Katie found a chair and took a seat, while she took a closer look at the room. It was in neon colors and the two beds were oval shaped. She could see a neon sign outside the window and the light twinkling like crazy.

"What there's actually something here?" Sam asked. He had been focusing on his screen again, but looked up when Katie stopped talking.

"Of course. Let me guess, no one at the club wanted to talk to you, the whole police sign thing didn't work as you thought?" Katie asked with a smile. Dean looked dumbstruck at Katie.

"That was your doing?"

"Right you are Dean, my friend Jen made sure that no one spoke to anyone except from me, I had a feeling that someone would come and screw it all up. I know this world and how it works. They don't talk to strangers, not even if they are cops or persinating to be them," Katie said and leaned back, she loved to see Dean's expression a mix of disbelieve and being impressed.

"What do you mean by you know this world," Sam asked.

"How do you think I paid my way through college?" Katie asked. Dean almost dropped the beer bottle he was finding in the little minifridge under the window.

"You were a stripper? Jeez, what happened to that little girl that always followed me, whereever I went?"

"She grew up, Dean. She had to face the realities and pay the prize of a dad who didn't have a job that paid, so she could go to college and follow her dreams. You think I wanted this life, on the road all the time, hunting things that normal people thinks as scary stories and hocus pocus, no I don't. I wanted to become a teacher like my mom, get married and have 2,3 children, a white picket fence, a volvo and perhaps a cat, but no I had to keep on going with this dirty job."

Katie took the beer that Dean handed over to her and took a big gulp from the bottle. The three were quiet for some time, before Sam tried to get the conversation changed to more work related matters.

"So what did you find out in the club?"

Katie looked at Sam for a while before she answered. She had only good memories of Sam, they had instantely become good friends when they stayed at her dad's place, but Dean on the other hand didn't like the idea of having a girl running around.

"Denise Richardson."

"The actress?" Dean asked hopefully. Katie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, another Denise Richardson. She died back in 2005, she was a stripper at the club, but she was murdered one evening in one of the VIP rooms, it was a big scandal back then, her dad was a high profiled politician at the time. There had been a lot of talk about the mafia, but the killer was never found."

"Where is she burried?" Dean asked and was practically on his way towards the door.

"Not so fast, tiger, there's more," Katie continued.

"Of course there is," Dean said and stopped and turned around with a sigh.

"Denise had a younger sister; she had a locket with some of Denise's hair in it. A couple of weeks ago she started working at the club, just like her sister did and that's when the two murders happened. Now I've looked into the history of the two men who were murdered and they both had relations to the Italian mafia, so it wouldn't surprise me if they had anything to do with the murder on Denise. There hasn't been anymore ghost activity since, until last night. A man was a little too clingy towards Denise's sister, so Denise scared the hell out of the man."

"Great off to get the locket with hair," Dean said and turned around again and was almost out of the door when Sam interupted.

"Dean, wait."

Dean looked up in the ceeling as if he was praying to God for patience before he turned around again.

"Now what?"

"It'll take me all night to dig up her grave, but you two can do it in no time. While you do that, I'll visit Diane and burn the hair," Katie said. Sam and Katie both looked at Dean, who was obviously annoyed over the sudden two against one routine Sam and Katie pulled on him.

"Fine, we'll meet back here then," Dean said and was out of the door before either Sam or Katie could get up.

Katie went over to Diane's place, but no one answered when Katie knocked on the door. She found her lock kit and unlocked the door with ease. The appartment was dark, so Katie pulled a flashlight out of her bag and turned it on. There wasn't any sign of Diane, but when Katie got to the bedroom a horrible sight met her. Diane was on the bed, in the beginning Katie thought Diane was sleeping, but there was something that wasn't right. It looked like someone had broken Diane's arms and legs and Katie could see blood on Diane's chest. This wasn't right and Katie had a bad feeling. She started to go through the bedroom, one inch at the time and when she looked under the bed she could see a small bag tugged away. She pulled it out and opened it, it was a hex bag, but it was very powerful magic that she had only seen once before. Katie was about to leave the room when her eyes caught Diane's locket, she opened it and her suspicion was right, there was no hair in it. This wasn't ghost related, it was much worse. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Dean's number.

"Yeah?"

Katie could hear Dean was out of breath, they must be digging.

"Dean, get back to the motel ASAP, we've got a problem."

"We're almost done; we'll be there in 15 minutes. What is it, didn't you find the locket?" Dean asked and sounded concerned for a second.

"Oh I found the locket, but hurry," Katie said, just as she left the appartment.

Back at the motel had Katie locked herself in by using her lock kit. She went straight for Sam's laptop, she had to do some research, and she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this sooner, the clues had been right there in front of her. Ten minutes later, Sam and Dean stormed in and looked causious around the room and then at Katie.

"How did you get in?" Dean asked. Katie looked at Dean as to say how would you normally get in if you didn't have a key?

"So, what's the problem, did you burn the hair?" Sam asked and went over to the table where Katie sat with his laptop.

"No I didn't burn the hair, cos it wasn't there. It was a trick and I can't believe I didn't see it right away," Katie said angry and slammed the top of the laptop down.

"Wow, take it easy."

Sam grapped his laptop and moved it out of Katie's reach.

"So what was it then?" Dean asked and sat down on one of the beds.

"Witchcraft, but not just any kind of witchcraft and I know who is behind it, can't believe I didn't put the pieces together."

"I hate witches," it came shortly from Dean. Katie looked quickly at Dean, but turned her eyes away and focused on a spot behind Dean.

"There are good witches you know."

Katie looked at Dean again as to see how he would react.

"Well I haven't met anyone yet."

"Katie? What do you mean about the whole ghost thing being a trick" Sam asked. He had put his laptop in his bag.

"It's a long story and we don't really have time for it, we have to get to him before….," but she didn't get the chance to say more as her cell phone rang. She took it and started to speak in a foreign language.

"Mulţumesc, Salut," Katie said before she hung up. Dean and Sam looked at each other and then at Katie.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"Romanian and the call I was waiting for. Let's go."

"Where to?" Sam asked rather confused.

"Back to the club," Katie said and walked out the door.

"Yay, naked girls," Dean said and hurried after her. Katie walked over to her motorcycle which was parked next to Dean's Impala.

"No Dean, the club is closed now and you need to focus. How can you work with him?" Katie asked Sam. Sam smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Katie stopped the two guys outside the club before they went in.

"Look, this guy can magic that you've never seen before. Don't do anything to provoke him and for the love of God, DON'T shoot. Just let me handle it and we might be able to walk out of this alive and secondly, whatever he says about me, try and pretend like you've heard it before."

Katie was about to open the door when Sam took her arm and stopped her.

"What do you mean by that, if there's something we should know before we go in there this would be the right time."

Katie looked up at Sam.

"We don't have time for this," Katie started, but the grip around her arm tightened, Sam wouldn't let go until she had told them what she had tried to hide the whole evening.

"Fine, then let me go," Sam removed his hand from her arm and took a step back, "I don't know if your dad ever told about my parents especially my mother. My grandmother came to America in the 1920's from Romania, she was of gypsian herritage and her family practised powerful dark magic. It's magic that you've never seen before, but my grandmother wasn't anything like the rest of her family, so she left Romania to get away from her family. She believed in good magic and taught my mum what she knew. When I was 18 I found some letter from my grandmother to my mother, where she told about a relative in Romania who had taught her all the white magic she knew. When I graduated from college I went to Europe and tried to find this relative, I had no hopes afterall she would be very old. About three years ago I found a daughter to the woman I was looking for, the daughter taught me all these amazing things that I've never seen before, but as there is light there is darkness. Without each other they can never live. We all have our dark sides, but ultimately it's up to ourselves if we want to live after what our dark side tells us or if we want to live after the light's words," Katie stopped and looked at the two boys. Sam and Dean looked at each other like they had some sort of non-verbal conversation going on. Katie could feel that something wasn't right between the two, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Okay, so what exactly is it you need us for, if you're a witch, can't you just say some hocus pocus and blow him up or something?" Dean asked. Katie smiled and shook her head.

"It doesn't work like that, Dean. I can't use my magic to kill people. I have to bind his magic and for that I need your energy."

"What! I'm not giving you anything," Dean said and looked terrified by what ever he thought she would do. Katie laughed.

"Don't worry it won't hurt, it'll tickle a little, but that's about it. If what I've heard about you two, then you're right for this."

Sam looked shocked at Katie.

"Sam, don't worry, you've got more than demon blood running through your veins, just remember this. Don't give in to the darkness, it can be very convincing."

Katie noticed Sam's stunned face as he looked at her; she gave him a little smile. Dean looked worried at Sam.

"Dean, you need to believe more in the good. Not all is bad, you need to have hope, miracles do happen. Now let's go in," Katie turned around and opened the door.

The club was empty, the chairs had been placed on top of the chairs, and she could see the bartender stand behind the counter drying off some glasses.

"Hello Tom," Katie said. Tom looked up as the three came up to the bar.

"Katie, what are you doing here? Forgot something?" Tom asked. Katie smiled.

"You could say that. Have you talked to Diane or seen her in the last couple of hours? I need to talk to her."

Tom looked at Katie for a while, but then his eyes fell on Dean and Sam.

"Who are they?" he asked. Katie turned her head and looked at the two guys.

"Oh they are my cousins, they are visiting, so I wanted to show them the club," Katie said.

"I didn't know you had family as for Diane I haven't seen her since she left earlier tonight."

Katie nodded and turned around, she looked around the room while mumbling some words that no one could hear but her, and then she turned around towards the bar again. She went over to where she could get behind the bar. Tom looked nervous at her. Katie walked up to him and started to reach down his back pocket, she found what she was looking for and took it up. In her hand she had a small doll in straw, the arms and legs were placed in weird angles.

"Well, well what do we have here? Didn't know you played with dolls," Katie said. Tom looked down on the doll and then back at Katie.

"Who are you?" he asked. Katie sighed.

"Like you don't know, Tom or should I say Tomás Lekic."

Tom looked nervously at Katie, he was petrified and Katie started to feel uncertain. Was he telling the truth, didn't he know what he was doing.

"You killed Diane with this." Katie held up the doll in front of Tom's face, he took a step back and walked into the wall, he shook his head.

"But, but he told nothing bad would happen," Tom said in a barely hearable voice. Katie looked at Dean and Sam who were two big questionmarks.

"Someone told you to do it?" she asked. Tom nodded.

"Yeah, some guy approached me a couple of weeks ago telling me to rise a ghost. Apparently I have these powers and I could do great things with them, but when the ghost killed those two guys I wanted to stop, but then the guy returned and said I had to keep on going."

"But why, he must have had a reason?" Sam asked. Tom looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"He talked about luring someone out of the shadows, but he didn't tell me who."

Katie felt like someone gave her a punch in her stomach, she had a very bad feeling; she should have stayed in Romania, why did she have to go back?

"I wish I didn't have these powers, I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Katie nodded and out from behind the bar and over to Sam and Dean.

"I can help you with that, I can bind them for you, you won't be able to do magic again." Tom looked up with a hopefull look on his face.

"Please, I don't want them."

Katie nodded and took Sam and Dean's hands in hers.

"Okay just relax guys and focus on the hand you're holding."

Katie started to chant in yet again another language. A tinkling feeling ran up through her hands and she could feel the energy from the two guys run through her. She let go of their hands and raised her own towards Tom, who had a terrified look on his face. A great bright light flew at him and hit him in the chest. The light started to surround him and he glowed for a second before the light went away. Katie felt empty and drained.

"Everyone alright?" she asked and looked around on the three guys. Dean had bend over, but looked up with a horrified look on his face.

"Don't ever ask that from me again, I feel like I'm going to puke," Dean said, Sam didn't look that great either. Katie smiled.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you about the possible siteeffects."

"Possible siteeffects!"

Dean was working up for a rage burst, but then suddenly got a peaceful expression.

"What was that?" he asked and looked at Katie, who smiled at him.

"The glory of bliss," Katie said. Sam looked like he had seen paradise.

"This feels good," he said and looked at his hands as if to see he had changed.

"It does, it kicks in shortly after these kinds of things."

When the three returned to the motel didn't Katie get off her bike.

"Look guys, it was good to see you again, but I better get off. If there's anything I can do, just call me and I'll do anything to help."

Sam and Dean nodded. Dean said goodbye and went inside, while Sam stayed behind with Katie.

"Sam. Be careful, I've got a bad feeling about the whole Lucifer situation." Katie looked intensely at Sam, who looked stunned over her words.

"What do you mean, do you know something?"

"No, I don't, but I get emotions, feelings and so far they haven't failed and something tells me that you're in the middle of it all. Not that I don't say we all are, but there's something about you that makes my bell go haywire. Just promise you'll be careful and don't listen to the sweet talk a certain person might be telling you."

Sam looked at the motel door, where Dean had just dissapeared through.

"Not Dean."

Sam looked back at Katie. She started her motorcycle again and put on her helmet and then she took off.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Spoilers from Supernatural season 5 might accure.

* * *

**Episode 2 ****– Judgement Day.**

Katie walked down the street, her motorcycle had broken down. Luckily had she spotted a garage further down the street. The sun was shining for once. It had rained for three days straight, but the sun had finally found its way through the clouds. Times like theese when Katie could take a walk were always appreaciated. Ever since she left New York had her mind been racing. She had constantly headaches and she hadn't had much sleep the last couple of days. Katie had been thinking about what Tom had told her about the mystery man, who had approached him. The more she thought about it that more she was convinced that it was Lucifer. Katie hated the fact that her family on her mother's side had worshipped Lucifer for centuries. Now she was so certain that she last night had produced some very dark magic that would keep Lucifer away. The rush of power she had felt when she was chanting both scared and intriqued her, but it was necessary to do it. Centuries ago the witches of her family were chased by angels, so the witches had made hex bags that would kee angels away, but it would also keep Lucifer away, since he was an angel as well. Katie wore her hex bag under her shirt for protection.

As she was walking her cell phone rang, she picked it up from her pocket and checked the display, it said Sam W., and she smiled as she pressed the button.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi Katie, how's it going?"

Sam didn't sound that happy and Katie noticed it.

"What's wrong? You don't sound so good, are you okay? Is Dean?

It was quiet for a second. Katie's stomach started to act up by Sam's voice.

"Yeah, we're both fine, but I'm done?"

"Done with what?"

"Hunting, I've left Dean. I can't trust myself anymore. I'm a danger to everyone as long I'm hunting."

Katie couldn't believe it; her mind was racing what could she say.

"I don't know what to say Sam, but you and Dean apart; you'll be more vounarable that way."

"No, it is better that we are apart," Sam said with determination. Katie started to get a little annoyed.

"Look Sam, I don't like it. Promise you'll be careful."

"I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself," Sam's voice started to sound a little strained.

"I'm not saying that you can't take care of yourself, it's just that I have a bad feeling."

Once again it was quiet in the other end.

"Sorry Katie, I didn't mean to sound like that," Sam said.

"I know. Look, why don't you come to Silver Springs, you can stay at my house," Katie said although she didn't expect him to take her up on the offer.

"No, think it is better I stay away from places that has any hunting relassions."

"Well don't be a stranger and if there's anything I can do, call me," Katie said.

"I promise."

Sam and Katie said their goodbyes and Katie put her mobile back in her pocket.

Katie was almost at the garage, when a van came towards her. She didn't pay much attention to it when the van braked right next to her. She didn't get to focus on the van before two men jumped out and grapped her. She fought back the best she could, but she couldn't fight them off. They dragged her in, while she was kicking like crazy. A bag was dragged over her head, so she couldn't see anything. She tried to listen to where they were going, but after ten minutes she wouldn't be able to give a describtion of where they were going if she wanted to. Katie felt like an eternity before the van stopped, she could hear the door slide up and one pushed her out of the van so she fell to the ground. She was roughly pulled up and shoved forward; she almost tripped when they reached some stairs. It was very unconfterble walking up stairs when you didn't know how many steps there were, so when they finally reached the top, she almost tripped again. Someone opened a door and she was pushed through it. Katie had no idea of where she could be she was lead up more stairs and through another door before she was roughly placed in a chair. Someone bound her with rope, so she couldn't move. The she heard someone talk not far away from her.

"Please rise for the honorable judge Hartley."

She could hear a group of people rised from their seats and shortly after she could hear them sit down again. Then the bag was taken off her head and she looked around. She couldn't believe it, she was sitting in a courtroom. On her right sat a woman, she looked to be in her earlie sixties, her hair was ginger. The woman turned her head and looked at Katie. Katie gasped, it was a demon. The redhaired woman's eyes were black as coal and a smirk showed on her face, now Katie looked around on the other people in the courtroom and everyone had black eyes. What was going on? The man who had taken of the bag now removed the gag.

"What is going on here, where am I?" Katie bursted out the second she could talk again. The judge looked up from his papers and down on Katie.

"Miss Katherine Olga Samms, you've been put on trial for sending demons to hell," the judge said. Katie couldn't believe her own ears, it sounded so crazy that she started laughing.

"You gotta be kidding, what happened to kill first and ask later," Katie said laughing, she looked around at the other demons, but they weren't laughing at all, they looked angry at her.

"In 2000 you attended Berkley University is that correct?" the judge asked and looked at Katie. She was still giggling; this had to be some sort of bizare joke. They had to be kidding. Demons didn't sue hunters for sending them back to hell. She shook her head in an atempt to get all the impressions in order.

"Answer the question Miss Samms," the judge said. Katie looked up at the judge. He was bald and looked to be in his fourties.

"Are you serious? I'm not playing your sick little game!" Katie yelled. Someone hit her hard on the back of her head, she moaned a little in pain. Everything went blurry for a while.

"Did you attend Berkley University in 2000?" the judge asked again. Katie wasn't sure if she should try and play along or just say silent.

"Yes, I did, why?" Katie ended up saying; she was starting to get one of her anger fits. The judge didn't say anything at first.

"Doris, you can present the first witness," the judge said. The redhaired woman rised while going through her papers.

"I call Will to the stand," she said loud and clear. The other group of demons cheered as a dark haired man got up from his seat and walked up to the stand. Another demon approached him with a book.

"You gotta be kidding, you're swearing to the bible?" Katie said with a laugh.

"It's not exactly the bible, now be quiet or we will gag you," the judge said.

"Do you promisse to tell the truth so help you Lucifer?" the demon asked Will, who had placed his right hand on the book and his left hand in the air.

"I do."

"Now Will, can you describe to the judge what happened in 2000?" Doris asked.

"Well we were minding our own business on campus, when this hunter started to hunt us down," Will said. Katie shook her head, she felt like she was in a very bad movie right now. This had to be a dream or something. While the rest of the demons were busy looking at Will, while he told the sad story about the innocent demons who were send back to hell, Katie was trying to get loose from the rope, she had gotten her hands in a small knife she always had on her and now she tried to cut the rope, but she had to stop when the judge said her name. She looked confused at him, while he stared at her.

"Got anything to ask the witness?" the judge asked. Katie had to admit, they were doing a pretty good job on the whole court scene play they had going on.

"What's the point, you've made up your mind already. We will always have a different sight on this. The demons you're refering to killed several students and you come here making a joke out of yourself by having this session, because you feel you've been treated badly. I don't know what Lucifer is up to, but I'm sure it has something to do with me, he's put you up to this hasn't he?"

The judge had a smirk on his face.

"You really have hight thoughts of yourself, thinking that Lucifer got plans for you, you're nothing more than a damn hunter."

Katie laughed loudly, so the demon looked wondering at her.

"Just a hunter, you really haven't done your homework, have you? I'm surprised, for demons, you don't know that much, do you? You do know that I'm part of the Circle right? You do know who they are, don't you?" Katie asked. She heard several whispering and gasps, when they heard her say The Circle. She could see the judge looking intensely at her as to see if she was telling the truth.

"If you are what you claim to be, then why haven't we heard anything and why are you hunting?" the judge asked.

"Long story, but basically if you do anything to me, you're dealing with a certain individual, so you better set me free," Katie said. She didn't know if it would work, but it was all or nothing. The judge sat for a while looking at the various demons in the courtroom before he spoke again.

"I sentence you to hell, where you'll be until Judgement Day," the jugde said, the courtroom cheered, but then the door to the judge's chambers opened.

A dark haired man stepped out, he had one of those waterguns, kids use in the summer and he had another one on his back. Katie couldn't believe her own eyes. He started to shoot water at the demons who tried to approach him, they screamed as the water hit them, he had loaded the gun with holy water; he quickly came over to Katie and cut her loose.

"Missed me?" he asked and gave her a big kiss on the mouth before he started to shoot at the demons. Katie quickly got a hold of the watergun, the guy had strapped on his back.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" she asked as they were spraying holy water on the demons.

"Long story, grap the book in my bag over there," the guy said and nodded towards a bag he had dropped when he entered the courtroom. Katie ran over and went through the bag; she found a book she had seen before. She found the right page and started to speak in a loud voice. The Latin words ran over her lips and the more she chanted the crazier it got. Black smoke started to come out of the people's mouths and soon after they fell to the ground. When it was all over, Katie looked around. Paul took a round to check if there were any survivors, but it didn't seem so.

"Good thing I desided to check this place out," Paul said as he walked over to Katie. She looked up into Paul's face when he stopped in front of her. They looked into each other's eyes for what Katie felt like forever, she couldn't believe it was Paul. They had met at Berkley University, she was a freshman and he was on his second year. He had joined her when she took up hunting and they had been partners until she graduated. She raised her hand and stroked his cheek, she could feel the stubbles and her hand went over his cheek, he smiled and tried to kiss her again, but she held him back by putting a hand on his chest.

"No Paul, we can't," Katie said. She could still remember why they broke up. Katie felt like Paul was keeping her back, she wanted to go to Europe and he wanted to stay. The two had a huge fight the day before she left. Katie had to admit thought, she still had feelings for Paul, but she was scared, she didn't like to be bound a relationship and she could remember she was always scared if something happened to him, when they were together.

"Katie, it's been six years, you're back. You know, I've never forgotten you, I hoped you would come back and now you are," Paul said and tried to get closer to Katie, but she stopped him again. This time her hand stayed on his chest, he placed his right hand over hers and she could feel his warmth through the skin.

"Paul, I'm not back so we could get back together, I'm here to stop the apocolypse. I won't say that we don't have something between us, but I need to focus on this and not us," Katie said and looked into his eyes, she had always loved looking into his eyes, she had always felt like she could dissapear in there and be safe. Paul looked dissapointed, but he nodded. She knew he would understand, he had always supported her when it came to hunting and how much it had meant to her in the end. Although she hadn't planned on becoming a hunter, she had grown to enjoy the world she had known since she was a kid.

"Look why don't we get a cup of coffee?" Paul asked. Katie was about to say no, but then again, they had a lot to catch up on. She was dieing to know what he had been doing in the last six years.

"Okay and then you perhaps can explain to me, why everyone is going crazy these days, I mean come on, demons sueing hunters," Katie said with a laugh.

"The end of the world is my guess, did you hear about the big demon gatherin in Colerado that didn't have anything with demons at all?" Paul asked. Katie shook her head.

"No what was it," Katie asked.

"Apparently it was one of the four horsemen, Rufus got in a bit of a hot spot so he had to call for backup. Ellen, Jo and the Winchesters were there," Paul continued. He didn't notice Katie's look when he mentioned the Winchesters. Why hadn't Sam said anything about this? What on earth was going on in this bloody war?

Katie and Paul had decided to team up, so later that night they rented a couple of motel rooms. Paul had heard about a case in Texas. They had areed to check it out the next day. The time was little past ten in the evening. Katie needed her doze of night snack before she turned in. She had spotted a 24/7 diner next to the motel, so she went out. She could see blue light through Paul's window. He probably watched tv. When Katie turned the corner she almost went into a young woman. Her brown hair shimmered in the moonlight.

"Oh sorry, "Katie said and tried to go pass her, but the woman didn't let her.

"Are you Katie?" the woman asked. Katie looked into the woman's eyes. The light from the street lamp made it easier for Katie to see the woman. Katie tried to remember the woman, but she had never seen her before.

"Do I know you?" Katie asked. The woman shook her head.

"You're hard to find, but I finally tracked you dwn," the woman said, she looked around before she continued, "I'm here to bring you to my boss," she said further. Katie's eyebrowes dissapeared underneath her fringe in surprise.

"And what does your boss want?" Katie asked. She thought it was some excentric guy who had a ghost problem or something.

"He wants you to join him of course," the woman said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean by joining him, who are you?" Katie asked. A sudden plundge in her stomach got her to realize that this wasn't an ordinary woman.

"I'm Lizzi and I mean that my boss has been looking for you, but you've been hard to find. He couldn't do it himself, I don't know wha tyou've done, but he hasn't been able to find you or even get close to you," the woman said. She studied Katie's face and when she saw Katie's hand move up to something under Katie's shirt it was like a light turned on in the woman's head.

"Of course, a hex bag and a powerful one, not something an ordinary witch could do, I understand why he's chosen you," Lizzi said.

"Why do you think I would follow you back to him, freely?" Katie asked, she could feel her voice trembling, she looked around afraid that he might be standing somewhere in the shadows.

"He's not here, he's busy with something else," Lizzi said, "well he would prefer that you are asked instead of forcing you to come."

"Well you can tell hi that I would never join him," Katie said. She felt a sudden anxiety, she had never felt before.

"It's your destiny, you are afterall of the Circle clan, but you won't be able to say no forever," Lizzi said with a smile. Katie frowned.

"Yeah right," Katie hissed, but Lizzi kept on smiling.

"When his rightful vessel agrees, you won't be able to say no; after all he's got more power over you than you think, why you think you feel so at ease around him."

Katie stared at Lizzi.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Katie asked while her mind was racing as crazy.

"Well Sam Winchester of course, he's a good friend of yours. You've always felt closer to him than to his brother, why do you think that is. You're both very smart and well basically you've got more in common than you think."

Katie was in shock, she had to call Sam and warn him. She looked for her cell phone, but when she looked up again, was Lizzi gone. Katie found Sam's number and shortly after she could hear the phone ring, she felt like she stood there forever waiting for Sam to answer, so when she heard Sam's voice, she started to talk like crazy until she realized it was his voicemail, when the beep sounded, she didn't know what to say. It was heartly something you could tell on a voicemail.

"Hi it's Katie. Call me back ASAP it's an emergency. Bye," Katie hung up, she stood with her phone for several minutes, hoping that the display would show Sam's name, but nothing happened. She tried to call Dean, but it went straight to voicemail, she would try again later. Katie had lost her appetite and went back to her room. That night she had nightmares about Sam and Lucifer, who tried to persuade Sam to let Lucifer possess him.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Spoilers for season 5 episode 3 and 4 of Supernatural.

**Episode 3 – Bonnie & Clyde**

The papers were scattered across the table and the laptop showed two pictures of a man and a woman. Katie was going through some old FBI files to read up on the people she was researching. She had arrived in San Antonio, Texas a couple of days ago. Paul had gone out to get them some food while Katie looked up some facts about their recent case. She was a little reluctant about it as it appeared last time she had worked with the whole ghost concept it had been a hoax. Katie worked best with music, so the radio had been turned on and the radio station played Eyes of the Tiger by Survivor when someone knocked on the door. She turned her head towards the door, she grapped her gun which she had put on the table next to her laptop. She walked towards the door; it couldn't be Paul as he would just have walked straight in. She looked through the peephole and she couldn't believe who she saw. She opened the door wide open and looked at the guy who stood outside.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" she asked and walked aside so he could get in. He didn't look that great, he was more moody than he usually was. He shrugged his shoulders as he walked in.

"Don't really know."

Katie closed the door after him. She could remember he had called her a week ago telling her that he and Dean had split up and gone their separate ways and that he had quit the hunting life.

"What's wrong, Sam. It looks like you've lost your best friend or something."

Sam looked at Katie, he just stood their in the middle of the room looking around on his surroundings.

"You could say that. I called Dean, I wanted to get back in, but he said it would be best if we stayed apart," Sam said and sat down on the bed with a big sigh. Katie walked over and sat down next to him.

"What made you change your mind about hunting?" she asked. Sam turned his head and looked at her; her heart broke when she saw his expression.

"Lucifer approached me; he said that I am his vessel."

Katie just looked at Sam and a rather surprised look appeared on his face.

"You don't look surprised, Katie," Sam said. Katie gave him a crooked smile.

"Didn't you get my message? I tried to call you; you weren't the only one who had an unexpected visit, although mine wasn't by Lucifer, but one of his minnions. He's really good at being sympathetic and you can easily be lured into believing that he's right, trust me I know," Katie regretted she had said the last thing and she wanted to hit herself when Sam made a notice of her words.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam looked shocked at Katie. She was trapped, she couldn't just get Sam to forget what she said, but she didn't want to tell him everything.

"My mother's family, I told you and Dean about the dark magic in our family. Well several hundred years ago Lucifer got my family on his side and ever since he's used our family in his plans of evil, there's a prophecy about the Apocalypse and my family, but what it is I don't know. And I fear that Lucifer had something to do with the case in New York, he wanted me out of the woods."

"So how do you keep him away?" Sam asked. Katie smiled, she took out a small bag she had around her neck.

"This one, it's a powerful hex bag, very dark magic, the only time I've practised dark magic actually, you get quite a power rush when working with that kind of thing. It keeps angels away and since Lucifer is an angel. Angels are usually the symbol of good, so the dark witches in Romania of course needed something that could hold the angels away, but it ultimately would hold Lucifer away as well, which is why he had to use demons to find the witches and give them orders."

"Do you have any mojo that can send Lucifer back? Dark or white magic that can help us?" Sam asked. Katie shook her head.

"I've been looking, but I haven't been able to find anything, I think we need something more powerful than witchcraft," Katie said. Sam looked at the table where Katie had sat before he arrived.

"What are you working on?" he asked and walked towards the table. He sat down in front of her laptop and looked at the two pictures. He looked surprised at her.

"Bonnie and Clyde?" he said in disbelieve.

"Yeah, there have been some cases with bank robberies here in Texas with a couple who claim they are Bonnie and Clyde. Now I'm not sure if there's anything in it, but it could be a ghost manifestation we're dealing with, if that's the case we need to find a way to get the ghosts out of the two humans."

"So what have you got so far?"

"Well we've been looking in some FBI files about Bonnie and Clyde, see if there's a pattern and why they are rampaging through Texas," Katie said. Sam went through some of the papers on the table.

"What do you mean about, we? Are you working with someone?"

"What? Oh yeah, it's my old partner from college, we went to Berkley together. We got back together a week ago, where he helped me out."

Sam looked at Katie for a second before he continued.

"He?"

Katie blushed and gave Sam a little smile.

"It's nothing like that, well we did see a great deal to each other back then, but we're just friends."

"Aha."

Sam had a teasing look in his eyes, but he didn't say anything else. That was what she liked about Sam, back then when they were children; he had never pushed her or anything. For some reason she was always relaxed around him and she felt like she could trust him. It had been totally different about Dean, but she didn't know if it had something about the feelings she had felt for him back then and she had thought she was over her crush on Dean, but when she saw him back in New York there was still something in her that wanted him. She had never approached Dean about her feelings because of how he treated her back then, she was afraid that he would laugh at her and she didn't think she would be able to handle it if he did. Not surprisingly had she only kept in touch with Sam after New York, they had texted each other, she hadn't heard anything from Dean and she hadn't heard from him, when she left the message about Sam.

"You know, give him some time. He'll come around," Katie said after a while. Sam looked at her, but he didn't say anything instead he focused on the papers on the table.

"Do you mind if I worked with you on this?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

Shortly after the door to the motel room opened and a tall, well trimmed guy entered the room. He had several bags in his arms and it looked rather amusing when he tried to close the door without dropping any of the bags.

"A little help would be appreciated," the man said in his deep and husky voice. Katie hurried over and closed the door for him. He walked over to one of the beds in the room and dropped the bags on it. When he finally was able to focus on what was going on in the room he stared at Sam, who stared back. Katie felt an awkward moment coming, so she hurried introducing them to each other.

"Oh sorry, Sam this is Paul, Paul this is an old childhood friend, Sam Winchester," Katie said and walked over to the two guys who looked at each other. Sam got up and reached his hand to Paul, but Paul didn't take it right away.

"Paul!" Katie said sternly to the man who had entered the room. Paul moved a little, but then he took Sam's hand and shook it. It looked like Paul wanted to squeeze Sam's hand to pieces, but Sam didn't blink and squeezed back.

"Okay, stop with that macho stuff," Katie said to the guys. Paul let go of Sam's hand and turned around so he could focus on Katie.

"You never told me you knew Sam Winchester. I've heard stories about him and they aren't that amusing," Paul started and Katie didn't know what happened to her, but she got all protective all of a sudden.

"Look Paul, Sam is my friend and what ever you might have heard is none of your concerns. You leave him alone and if anyone tries to harm him, they'll have to deal with me and it won't be pretty," she hissed. Sam smiled a little, while Paul looked like she had just slapped him in the face.

"Relax woman, I wasn't thinking of hurting him. I was just saying that I had heard things, but if you verify for him that's good enough for me." Paul shook his head. Katie relaxed a little and Sam just stood there looking very amused for some reason.

"You can wipe that grin of your face Sam, it doesn't mean that I won't hurt you, you know I can," Katie said. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Katie we were kids, I've grown a great deal since then, I think I can take you down now if I wanted to," Sam said with a smile. Katie checked Sam out from head to bottom.

"I'm not so sure, Sam. But I'm not intending to find out just now, we've got work to do. Paul, you got some food I presume, I'm starving," Katie said and sat down by her laptop.

Sam and Katie sat in his car outside a motel in the other end of San Antonio.

"We can't get too close, they could jump out and enter us instead," Katie said while observing the motel through her penoculars.

"I'm safe," Sam said. Katie turned her head and looked at him. He pulled down his shirt so a tattoo appeared on his chest. Katie took a closer look at it and then shook her head.

"That's for demon possessions only; a ghost can easily possess you if it's powerful enough."

Sam looked down at his tattoo.

"Isn't there a spell or something that can prevent it?"

"Probably, I just haven't found it yet, but I'll let you know if I find one. Ah, finally."

A door to a motel room opened, a man and a woman came out. They walked over to an old Ford and got in. Sam turned the key and put the car in gear and as the motel couple drove off, Sam and Katie followed. They ended up outside town. The motel couple had parked their car near a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. Sam had parked his car down the road. Katie and Sam grabbed a shotgun each and filled their pockets with rock salt and loaded their weapons. They snug up to the cabin and looked through the window. The man and woman stood over a map. Katie couldn't hear what they were talking about. Suddenly her cell phone rang. Sam and Katie looked at each other and then through the window where they saw the couple looking straight at them.

Meanwhile, Paul sat in the motel room. He had found out where Bonnie and Clyde had been buried. He was now waiting for Katie to pick up her phone, but it kept ringing until it went to voice mail. Something wasn't right; she always picked up her phone unless she was fighting. He went online to activate the GPS in her cell phone and as soon he had located her, he grabbed his jacket and helmet and headed out to his motorcycle. When Paul arrived to the cabin he found Sam's car empty. He took the rest of the trip to the cabin by foot. An old Ford was parked outside the cabin and he could hear voices inside, he looked through a window. Sam and Katie were looking at a map, but a movement in the corner made Paul aware of a man and a woman gagged and tied up, they looked frightened at Sam and Katie. Paul turned his attention back on Sam and Katie. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Katie looked adoring at Sam when he spoke and she kept stroking his back. Something wasn't right, the ghosts must have taken over Sam and Katie's bodies, he had to get to their graves and burn the remains. Paul hurried off.

Meanwhile inside, Sam and Katie were talking about where they should strike next time.

"We should head for Houston, Clyde," Katie said. Sam wasn't to keen on it.

"No we did that last month, we haven't been in Dallas yet," Sam said. Katie took his hand.

"Clyde, look at us, no one would know it's us. We've changed appearance remember, we could go back." Sam shook his head.

"No, they would have tightened the security."

"Come on, Clyde, I love Houston," Katie said with a sweet voice. She stroke Sam's cheek and tried to get Sam to hold her, but he just stood there.

"No. We won't go back to Houston."

Katie puffed her lips and made puppy dog eyes as she looked up in Sam's face.

"Pretty please," she said and started to kiss his cheeks, then his chin, his nose and finally his lips. Sam replied reluctant Katie's kiss.

"No, I don't want history to repeat itself. I don't want to loose you again," he said and holds Katie in a tight grip. He looked into her eyes. Even though they didn't have the same colour as the original body of Bonnie, could he see her in there, the sparkle she always had when she got excited about a robbery. She was his soulmate. He quite fancied the body, Bonnie had possessed and he could see that Bonnie was pleased with his.

"Clyde, let's take the chance, live life a little," she said and kissed him again, this time he gave in to the kiss.

"Bonnie, you said yourself that you liked this body, besides I feel different after I've entered this guy, there's something hidden, something powerful."

Katie didn't say something for a second. He was right. She fancied the body, Clyde had taken, but she was not very pleased with her own. She felt like the body didn't want her and she had a great deal of trouble with hanging on, but at the moment everything was quiet.

"I don't know, there's something wrong with mine, it's like it's trying to kick me out, like the woman who owns this body doesn't want me here. I'm scared."

"Well you could take the other woman again," Sam said although he wasn't that keen on it, she didn't appeal to him as the new body did.

It felt like Katie had woken up from a dream, she couldn't remember. She looked around and noticed that she stood in the middle of a bank with a shotgun in her hand. The customers were on the floor, when she looked to her right she saw Sam looking just as confused as her, he too had a shotgun, which was pointed at a trembling young woman behind the counter.

"Eh, Sam? Think we should make a run for it?" Katie whispered to Sam, who nodded right away. On their way out he apologized to the people in the bank. Outside the bank they could hear sirenes in the distance; they had to get a move on if they didn't want to get arrested. They hurried towards an old Ford Fiesta, Sam quickly started the car and as soon, Katie had slammed the door shut they took off.

"What on earth happened?" Sam asked, he checked the backmirror often, to make sure no one followed them.

"All I can remember was us standing outside the cabin and my cell phone rang," Katie said. It didn't take long before they were back at the motel. Sam and Katie hurried inside.

Sam and Katie had been talking about their experience, when Paul stepped into the motel room, when he saw the two he stopped up for second as to see if they were themselves again.

"Back to yourselves?" he asked as he closed the door.

"Yeah, I guess you found their remains?" Katie asked. Paul nodded, he looked tired and he fell onto the bed and closed his eyes for a second before he got up again.

"Can you remember what happened?" he asked, but the two others shook their heads.

"No, nothing, all we can remember was looking at the two people we were following through the cabin window and then next we were standing in the bank aiming guns at the people in there. None the less we have to stay away from this place for a while," Sam said. A phone rang and they all checked theirs, when Sam held up his. He went outside and left Katie and Paul behind.

"What about the two victims?" Katie asked.

"I drove by the cabin on my way back to release them, they are a bit shooked up, but they are alright, they can't remember the ghost manifestation either, only you and Sam. I said that they were safe and gave them a story about two bankrobbers, so I would advice you not to go visit them anytime soon," Paul said with a smile.

"Very funny, but thanks for making me into a bank robber," Katie said. Shortly after Sam came back inside, he was looking his usual worrying self, when he was thinking.

"What's the matter Sam?"

Katie got up and walked over to Sam, who hadn't closed the door, but just stood there with his cell phone in his hand.

"It was Dean, he wants us to meet," he said and looked at Katie. Katie smiled.

"See I told you he would come around, so what are you still doing here, go."

Sam was quiet for a while as if to get the whole phone call to sink in, then he hurried over to Katie and gave her a hug and shook Paul's hand.

"Take care," he said and it didn't take long before he had left the motel room and they could hear his car drive away shortly after.

"He's an okay bloke," it came from Paul. Katie turned around and saw Paul looking at her, their eyes met and she smiled.

"Yeah, he's not bad," she said and gave Paul a kiss on the cheek.

"What's that for?" he asked surprised.

"For being you," Katie was surprised herself for kissing him on the cheek and before she knew it they were kissing passionately.

**Next ****episode**

Episode 4 – Drag me to hell


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode ****4 – Drag me to hell**

It had been a week since Katie and Paul had left San Antonio. Katie turned her head and looked at Paul, who was sleeping next to her. They had rented a room at a somewhat nice motel in Chicago; they had arrived the night before. Katie had been rather moody the last couple of days, her mind had been racing about her and Paul. They had been sharing bed ever since that night in San Antonio, but she wasn't sure if it was right to get involved again, but she couldn't run from the fact that she still had feelings for Paul, but she didn't know if it was friendly or interment feelings she had for him. Her mind was conflicted and in the end she had been distant and she knew Paul could feel it too. But she had seen that Paul had been happier the last week than he had been before, but she didn't want to lead him on and make him think that they would have a future together. She snug up and got dressed, then quietly she opened the door and went out, she needed some air. The morning looked promising, the sun was shining and she could hear the cars driving by. She looked at the scenery; a school bus filled with kids drove by shortly after followed by yet another school bus. She noticed a man standing on the other side of the road, she couldn't see his face as the sun was blinding her, she placed her hand on her forehead to shield for the sun, but it didn't do much good, but he was looking straight at her. A strange feeling appeared in her stomach, she felt like she knew the person, another school bus drove by, but when it was gone, so was the figure who had been watching her. She shook her head, it was probably just a man who was out walking, but she had to admit that he was no where to be seen up or down the street, it was like he had vanished into thin air.

"There you are," it sounded behind her. Katie turned around; Paul was standing in the door to their motelroom. He only had a pair of jeans on; she loved to look at his wellbuild torso, he was always carying a sixpack as she liked to point out to him over and over again. Paul had always shook his head when she mentioned it, he didn't really pay much attention to his looks and he never had, which she loved about him. He wasn't one of those guys who used tons of money on beauty products the modern man used today and spending hours in front of the mirror to make sure the hair was just right.

"Needed some air," Katie pointed out and went over to give him a kiss. He puts his arms around her and they stood like that for a while.

"Are you alright, you look a little pale," Paul asked. Katie's mind was still racing with the mystery man she had seen.

"It's probably nothing," but she didn't mean it, she felt she was being watched.

"Meet me over at the diner, I'll just put on a shirt," Paul said and let go of Katie, he went back inside and Katie started to walk over to the diner next to the motel, she was starting to feel a little hungry, but she couldn't stop herself looking around for the man she had seen. She didn't pay much attention to the people she past, she bumbed into a young man outside the diner. She quickly said she was sorry as she looked at the man. He mumbled something and hurried away, she looked after him, she was sure she knew him, but it wasn't easy to see his face for the hood he had over his head.

"What are you looking at?" Paul asked as he catched up with her outside the diner. Katie shook her head at first before answering.

"Nothing, but there was something familiar about that guy," Katie said and pointed towards the guy, she had bumbed into, but he went around a corner as Paul looked.

"I get that feeling sometimes too, oh well, let's get some breakfast I'm starving," he said as he opened the door, so Katie could walk in.

Katie and Paul talked about the missing children they were going to investigate, over the breakfast.

"Well three children have gone missing in the last two weeks, it's probably nothing, but I smell a fish," Paul said as he looked at today's newspaper to see if there was anything new.

"According to the newspapers the two of them lived on the same street, the third kid lived in the other end of town. We should go and talk to the parents," Katie said. She took a bite of her toast and chewed intensely before she swallowed.

"What are we this time? FBI or the police? It's been a while since we've been FBI," Paul pointed out as he looked up from the paper; he had finished his breakfast ten minutes ago.

"Okay by me," Katie said and pulled out two FBI identification cards from her bag and handed one over to Paul, who took a good look at it.

"Agent Paul Murray, don't you have a more interesting name in that bag of yours," Paul asked and looked at Katie's bag. Katie had gotten hold of a new set of various identifaction cards over the last couple of weeks as the ones she had was old and boring. She took a look at hers, which said Agent Kathrine Alexander. She had desided to go NCIS this time, so all her FBI cards related to either the actors or the characters from the NCIS series.

"Okay, DeShawn Hope, takes the bus that has its route through the street where the two other kids are from. He's 10 years old and takes the bus practically everyday to stay with his grandmother until his mother picks him up," Katie read while they were driving. Paul and Katie had desided to park their motorcycles on cases like these, so now they drove in Paul's old car, he had had it since his college days at Berkley. They wanted to start out with the mother to DeShawn Hope, who didn't live on the same street as the other two missing kids. They pulled up to a pretty dull suburban house. Katie had pulled one of her conservative business suits she used when she had to pretend to be an agent, this one in black just as Paul's suit. When they got to the door, Katie pressed the button on the doorbell and they could hear the sound from the bell inside the house, shortly after the door was opened by a woman in the late 30's.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Hope?" Katie started. The woman nodded, Katie could see that the woman had dark lines beneath her eyes; she had obviously not been sleeping much.

"We're from the FBI, I'm agent Murry and this is my partner, agent Alexander," Paul said and they showed her their fake IDs. The woman took a look at the IDs before she opened the door, so they could come in.

"Come on in, I didn't know the FBI had been put on the case," she said. She had a rather girlish voice that didn't fit her.

"Well it happens we're involved in missing cases like these and since the police have no idea where to begin, were we put on it," Paul said while he was looking around the small hallway. A fresh bouquet of flowers stood on a small table by the stairs that lead up to the next floor. The woman lead them into the living room, the room was filled with chairs and couches in floral fabric.

"Now I know you've already answered a lot of questions already, but for us to get a better picture, we need to hear what you know," Katie said after the woman had asked them to take a seat. The woman nodded and pulled out a tisue from a box on the sofa table.

"We can understand that your son took the bus that goes through D Street every day."

The woman nodded while blowing her nose.

"That's right, I work rather late and I don't want DeShawn to be in the house by himself, so he takes the bus so he can stay with my mother, it's quite a ride, but it's better than this. My mother isn't so mobile anymore, so she can't come here," Mrs. Hope said in a voice like she had said it many times before.

"So besides from the bus ride through D Street he or you for that matter don't have any relations to the street," Katy asked. The woman shook her head.

"How would you describe your son," Paul asked. The woman looked at him for a while with watery eyes before she answered.

"He is a good kid, he's doing good in school and he plays baseball which he loves, his dad played pro before he desided to join the army after the 9/11," the woman said.

"So there isn't anyone that pops into mind, who would harm him in any way," Paul asked.

"No, I can't think of anyone, but I have to admit it has been hard the last six months after my husband was killed in Afghanistan and now DeShawn's dissapearance, if he's dead as well, I don't know what I would do," the woman said and now started to cry heavily. Katie and Paul looked at each other before Katie took the womans hand and held it.

"We know it must be hard. Has your son's mood changed in the last couple of days up to his dissapearance?" Katie asked, she could feel the woman pull slightly back when she heard the question.

"Yes, now you mention it, he had been more quiet and pale. He had nightmares and he was sure he had heard sounds that shouldn't be there and see things that shouldn't be there," the woman said. Paul had been taking notes and looked up from his small notebook.

"Really?"

"Well he's been having nightmares before while his dad was away, he dreamt horrible things about the war, so I thought it was something like that, but he had said something about a monster who was after him."

"How long before his dissaperance did these changes about him start?" Katie asked. The woman looked up into the ceiling as if she could see the answer there.

"Could be three days before I think, I'm not sure," the woman said and looked curious at Paul and Katie.

"And had he mentioned anything about new people who he had met or something?" Paul asked, but the woman shook her head.

"Do you think his nightmares and hallucinations have anything to do with his dissaperance?" the woman asked.

"We don't know, but it's something we'll be looking into. Now is it possible for us to see his room and perhaps take a look at the rest of the house before we leave?" Paul asked.

Katie took the boy's room, while Paul checked the rest of the house. The mother stood in the doorway while Katie went through the boy's things. She pretty much just ran her fingers over some of the things, when Katie stopped by a woredown baseball cap, the mother started to speak.

"DeShawn loved that cap, it had been his fathers and he always wore it," the woman started before she stopped. Katie turned her head just in time to see the woman's expression as if something she hadn't thought of before just had come to her mind.

"What is it?" Katie asked, trying to ignore the cold icy tickling she had in her fingers that touched the cap.

"About the same time he started to get the nightmares and hallucinations he stopped wearing the cap, does that mean something to you?" the woman asked and looked hopefull at Katie. Katie turned her head away and looked at the cap.

"I don't know, could be," she said, but she thought that it deffinately had something to do with the boy's dissaperance.

After Paul and Katie had left DeShawn's house they drove by DeShawn's school. Katie spotted the bus the boy usually took to his grandmother.

"Stop the car!" Katie yelled. Paul hit the brakes, so Katie almost went through the windshield as she had already unbockled her seatbelt. She quickly got out of the car.

"What are you doing, what's wrong!?" Paul asked and looked shocked at her.

"Meet me on D Street, I'm taking the bus," Katie said before she closed the door, she hurried over to the bus that held at the bus stop next to the school. The busdriver was about to close the doors, when Katie jumped on.

"One to D Street," she said and found the money.

After she got her ticket she found a seat right behind the bus driver.

"Excuse me, Sir. Do you drive this route every day?" Katie asked the busdriver. She met his eyes in the backmirror.

"Yep, since 2003."

"Then you must know some of the people who take the bus," Katie asked. The busdriver looked at Katie in the backmirror before his eyes went back on the road.

"There are a couple of people who are regular."

"Such as DeShawn Hope?"

The busdriver looked suspiciously at Katie. Katie found her fake ID out and showed it quickly to the busdriver.

"Kathrine Alexander, FBI. I'm looking into the case of the missing kids," Katie said.

"It's a shame, DeShawn is a good kid, but since his dad died he's changed. It escalated a couple of days before he dissapeared," the busdriver told. He slowed down and stopped outside a busstop, where a young couple got off. There weren't that many people in the bus, besides Katie and the busdriver, were a couple of kids and a frustrated young mother who tried to stop her baby's crying.

"Oh how so?"

"Well, the last couple of months he's been more how can I put it, aggressive and lately he had started to annoy some of the passengers. About four or five days ago I had to separate him from an elderly woman, who had had enough of his bad behavour."

Katie was starting to get a picture of what Paul and her, was dealing with.

"What happened exactly?" she asked curiously.

"Well I didn't actually see, what DeShawn did as I was busy driving. But when I stopped by the busstop where DeShawn usually gets off the bus, was he attacked by an older woman who grapped his cap. I'ver never seen him without it, and well things were said and I can just say it wasn't pleasant."

"This woman, do you know who she is?"

"I don't know her name, but she always takes the bus on Mondays and Fridays to go to the mall to do her shopping and it's always the same time she takes the bus, but I imagine she lives on D Street, it's where she gets on," the busdriver said.

Katie couldn't believe it; once again the clues lead to D Street where the two other kids lived.

"Do you know the other kids who dissapeared?" Katie asked, but the busdriver shook his head.

"No, they usually don't take my bus, but I've seen them. Well this is where you get off; I hope I could clearafy some things for you."

"You surely have and thank you, have a nice day," Katie said before she got off. When the bus drove off she saw Paul leaning up against his car on the other side of the road.

"So, how's the public transportation these days?" He asked.

"Very enlightening," Katie said as she crossed the road and walked towards Paul and the car. Paul looked surprised at her.

"Did you find something?"

"Oh yes and it's much worse than I had thought," Katie said. It would be very difficult to stop it and she was almost certain that it would be impossible to get the kids back.

"Well by all means keep me waiting here, what did you find out?" Paul asked annoyed.

"Well I won't be houndred procent sure until we've talked to the other parents, but if it's remotely similar to the DeShawn's case, then we're dealing with seriously dark magic and a one way ticket to hell," Katie said.

"What?!" Paul expressed in disbelieve.

"Apparently DeShawn had pissed of an old woman and according to the busdriver she lives here on D Street.

"Did the busdriver know who she is?"

"No, all that he knows is that she takes the bus every Monday and Friday."

"It's Friday today, so if we're lucky…." He started before his eyes distanced.

"Well you're welcome to stay out here and look for older women. I'm going in to talk to Toby Johnson's mother," Katie said and walked over to the building with a big rusty number nine next to the door. The building was old and could use a friendly hand. The building had four floors and according the address they had found, the Johnson household lived on the third floor. The wallpaper was practically falling off and the green doors needed some fresh paint. The smell wasn't cheerful either; a mixture of cabbage gone badly and rat filled the hallways. Katie found the right door and knocked. She could hear a TV get turned off behind the door and shortly after she could hear several locks and the door opened, so she could just see a nose and an eye peep out.

"Yes?" it sounded nervously from the woman.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Johnson? I'm from the FBI; I would like to ask you a couple of questions about your son's dissapearance".

"Do you have some ID?" the woman asked and opened the door, so her other eye was revealed. Katie found her FBI badge and showed it to Mrs. Johnson. The woman opened the door, so Katie could come in.

Mrs. Johnson was a short African-American woman in her early fourties. She offered Katie something to drink, but Katie declined. After Katie had sat down she started to ask the woman some questions. The woman told pretty much the same that DeShawn's mother had told them. Toby Johnson was a good kid, although he could have a bit of a temper at times if something didn't go his way.

"Does Toby take the bus that goes through the street?" Katie asked.

"He's taken it a couple of times when he was younger, but he bought a car shortly after he got his lisence and that's a couple of years ago."

Katie asked about the street and the people living there.

"Well we're not many left, since Huston RealEstate has bought people out, it's been less and less who live here. We're about three left in this building, Mrs. Mamovish across the hall and Mr. Jingle downstairs and then us of course."

"So besides the buy outs there haven't been anything weird around here?" Katie asked, but the woman shook her head.

"No, but I have to say that Robert Huston has been rather annoying."

"From Huston RealEstate?"

The woman nodded.

"Okay, well I think that's all for now, if you remember anything feel free to call," Katie said and gave the woman a card for her FBI cellphone.

When Katie got back down she found Paul on the hood of the car gazing up at the sky, when she approached the car he turned his head.

"So what did you find out?" he asked. Katie leaned up against the car while observing the building she had just left.

"Well the Johnson kid didn't take the bus, so I think it has something to do with this street. Mrs. Johnson mentioned that a Robert Huston had been herrazing the residents, want to buy them out. She noticed a curtain move on the third floor.

"So while you've been sitting out here doing nothing, did you see anyone get on or off the bus?" Katie asked.

"Nope, not a thing, it went straight by, so I desided to go down to the building where Jenny Mayflower lived." Paul said. Jenny was the girl who had gone missing as well. According to Paul had the girl's father told about a Mrs. Mamovish, who had attacked Jenny, three days later was the girl gone. She had been talking about voices and monsters that came after her before she dissapeared.

"Mrs. Mamovish you say, she lives across the hall from the Johnson's," Katie said and looked up to the window where a curtain had moved just seconds ago. She could feel a tight knot in her stomach grow; this wasn't good, not good at all.

"Maybe we should have a talk with her," Paul said, but Katie shook her head.

"No, not until we've found a way to get rid of her. This isn't good at all," Katie said.

"You know what's causing the dissapearances?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I've seen it when I was in Romania. The name sounds Baltic, so she just might be Romanian, but we're dealing with very dark magic and this is so much bigger than I can handle this alone, we need help," Katie said.

"The Winchesters?"

"No, they can't do much good in this case, we need a phycic and a good one and a goat," Katie said. Paul laughed a short loud laugh.

"A goat, you're kidding, are we going to make a sacrifice or something. What is this; tell me what we're dealing with."

"No I'm not kidding. The kids have been cursed by a Lamia Curse. Mamovish has cursed DeShawn's cap and given it back to him, after three days Lamia will come and drag him to hell, the same thing must have happened to the other kids. She took something from them and then put the curse on the object and gave it back," Katie told Paul. She wasn't that well informed in these kinds of things, so she needed to make a couple of phone calls.

"Well I guess we have to kill the witch, we can't have her running around," Paul said.

"Killing her is the least of our problems; I want to see if we can't find a way to get the kids back. I have to make some phone calls, so if you could have a talk with Robert Hunter, then we meet back at the motel," Katie said. Paul agreed and they went their separate ways.

When Katie got back to the motel, she found her laptop and found everything she could on the Lamia Curse, she called a woman she had met through her fathers years back. The woman was a phycic and Katie hoped she could help them in getting the kids back. Luckily the woman didn't live that far away and she promised she would be there the next day. That out of the way, Katie went through her bag and took up an old worn down book with a huge pentagram on the front. She never went anywhere without it. She looked up the Lamia Curse to see what she could do. According to the book, there wasn't possible for a soul to return from hell. Katie went through the book to see if there was a spell, but nothing could be found. She was getting frustrated. Why couldn't she find anything that could bring the kids back? She found a small book in her bag; it was black and had no title. Katie hadn't looked in it before, but now she had no other alternative. She opened the book, it was written in Romanian. Katie had found the book on a market when she lived in Romania. The dark magic had always fascinated her, but she had never felt the urge to practise it, but she might have to in this case. The book was filled with dark magic and Katie was horrified by the effects and what you could do. Even bring back the dead although it came with a prize. Katie looked at the spell she had found, it would bring back the kids but it would put a curse on the one who did the spell. Several things were needed and she didn't even have half of it, she had to do some serious shopping. One thing was certain, she had to keep the impact of the spell hidden for Paul, he would never understand if she told him and further more he would never let her perform the spell.

That evening after Paul had returned to the motel, they were talking about how they could kill Lamia. Paul had talked to Robert Hunter, but didn't really have that much to say, Hunter had visited Mrs. Mamovish a couple of times without any luck of buying her appartment.

"So how do we do this?" Paul asked after they had gone through it all.

"Well I think it would be best if we get the kids back and kill Lamia before we take Mrs. Mamovish. I've called an old friend of my dad's. She'll be here tomorrow," Katie said. She was starting to get tired, it had been a long day and her brain was turning down slowly.

"Where can we do all this, we can't have a goat in here."

"Well I noticed some empty warehouses near D Street we could use. That reminds me, we have to get a goat so we have a place for Lamia," Katie said.

"What exactly do we need the goat for?"

"We have to kill it after Lamia has jumped into the goat, but I'll explain it all tomorrow, I'm tired let's get some sleep, it'll be a long day tomorrow," Katie said.

Katie woke up early the next morning; she hadn't really slept during the night. Her eyes were red and she had a headache, so she took some pills and took off before Paul woke up. She needed to get some things for the ceremony later that day. She had left a note that said where she was. Katie had heard about a shop in Chicago that sold things for witchcraft. Back at the motel, Paul woke up to an empty bed and a note on the pillow next to him. He was concerned about Katie, she hadn't been happy the last couple of days and last night she had been so serious like something was bothering her. He desided to take a shower, so he could wake up. When he was done he sat down by the table going through the book, Katie had showed him. He read about the Lamia Curse and what was needed and how to kill Lamia. Apparently a witch and a phycic and a servant had to perform the ceremony. It was the servant's job to kill the goat when Lamia had entered it. The more powerful the witch and the phycic were the easier it would be for them to summon Lamia. But where would they get a witch, Katie hadn't mentioned anything about that. The witches he had come across hadn't been that friendly, so finding a witch who would help them would be impossible. Paul was in his own thoughts when his cell phone rang, it showed Katie's name on the display, when he looked.

"What's up Kate?" he asked when he answered the phone.

"I've found a warehouse where we can be. It's on 35th, warehouse A2. Bring me th bag on the table," Katie said and then she was gone again. Paul looked at the phone before he got his thoughts together and got a move on.

Katie stood in the old abandonned warehouse. She had placed an old round table and two chairs opposite each other. There was a bowl on the table, right in the middle and now she was adding various things in the bowl. Four candles were places around the bowl and she was about to lit them, when she heard someone move behind her. A woman in the mid-fourties approached her; the woman was dragging a goat after her.

"Thanks Trish, I didn't really know where to get a goat," Katie said. The woman smiled.

"Hey it's no problem, I know a farmer who lives on the way to Chicago," Trish said. Trish was the phycic; Katie had called the day before. Katie had called her late last night, asking if she could bring a goat.

"Well Paul is on his way, he should be here shortly," Katie said and started to light the candle.

"Is he okay with all this?" Trish asked. She tied the goat to one of the table legs, before she took place on one of the chairs. Katie didn't answer right away, which made Trish look at her, "you did tell him that you'll be doing the spells."

"I haven't really come to that yet."

"You don't tell me you haven't told him you're a ….," Trish started, but they were interupted when Paul came into the warehouse carrying Katie's bag.

"Great, then we're ready," Katie said and grapped the bag. She found a large silver knife in her bag.

"Wait a second, Kate, don't we miss something?" Paul asked. Katie looked confused, she looked at the table, everything was there, the goat was there, the phycic, her and of course Paul.

"No, we're all set," Katie answered.

"Eh, what about a witch, I read in the book that a witch and a phycic are needed, the phycic we have, but what about the witch?"

Katie didn't really know how to say it gently.

"Well that would be me," Katie said. The silence was thickening except from the goat. It wasn't sattisfied with where it was and tried to get loose. Paul looked like he didn't know what to say, then he dragged Katie away from Trish and the goat.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Paul asked whispering.

"Because I know how you feel about witches, you see them all as something bad. But newsflash, not all are. Now can we get this on the road and get started?" Katie said and wanted to get back to the table, but Paul still had a firm grib in her arm.

"I'm not letting you do this."

Katie looked up at his face, Paul's face was one big shadow and he had a serious face on.

"Look, I'm all we've got right now; we don't have time to find a witch who wants to help us. Don't you want to save those kids?" Katie asked.

"Of course I want to, but there has to be another way."

"No there isn't, either you're with us or you can go outside, it's up to you," Katie said and got out of Paul's grib and walked towards the table. She sat down on the empty chair and took the silver knife she had placed on the table, "are you with us or not?" She asked and gestured that Paul should take the knife. Paul was relunctant, but he took the knife and took place next to the goat.

"Are we all ready?" Trish asked and when Paul and Katie had nodded, stroke Trish a match and lit the things in the big bowl and took Katie's hands. The two women started to chant, a wind started to rise outside the warehouse and the doors blew open. Leaves twirled through the open doors, the sky was almost black and lightning could be heard in the distance. The two women chanted louder and the ground started to shake like an earthquake, Paul had trouble standing. The chanting was still louder until Trish opened her eyes and yelled.

"LAMIA SHOW YOURSELF"

A black smoke rose from the ground and entered the goat and shortly after had Paul slit the goat's throat with the silver knife and just as sudden the weather had changed, just as sudden had the ground stoppe moving and the wind was gone. Trish let go of Katie's hands and she smiled to Paul who looked relieved, when they looked at Katie, they got a shock. Katie's lips were still moving, but no sound came out, her eyes were closed and went back and forth in her chair. Her hands were placed firmly on the table

"Katie, what are you doing?" Paul asked, but Katie just shook her head.

"Oh no, don't Katie. KATIE!" Trish yelled in the end. The wind started to take on again, just as the ground started to shake.

"What is she doing?!" Paul looked horrified from Katie to Trish and back again.

"She's trying to get the kids back."

Paul looked confused.

"There's an ancient spell that'll bring people back from hell, but the witch who do it will be cursed and within short time, she'll die,"Trish told Paul. Paul was horrified and tried to grab Katie, but he was thrown back. It was like an invincible fist had hit him in his chest. The scene that followed scared Paul from his senses. Katie started to rise into the air; her hair blew around her face, her eyes still closed and her lips moving.

"What's happening?" Paul yelled to Trish.

"I don't know. I've never seen anyone do this before."

All the two could do was watch Katie rise higher and higher, her arms stretched out until she was in a crufied status, her head was down on her chest. Katie's head rose, Trish and Paul jumped when they saw Katie's eyes open. They were black.

"She's possesed by a demon!" Paul screamed. He didn't know what to do.

"I thought she was protected from demon possessions," Trish said.

"She is, unless….," Paul started, but didn't finish. Katie fell to the ground.

Paul ran over to Katie to see if she was still alive. He bends down and turned her around. Her eyes were closed, but he got a shock when she opened her eyes, they were still black. She slowly got on her feet.

"What have you done to Katie?" Paul asked.

"She's standing right here, Paul," Katie said before she turned around and walked towards the open door and out. Paul tried to follow, but when he got outside himself, was Katie gone. He looked around in panick, where was she. Paul ran down to D Street and there he saw two young kids stand outside two buildings. An 18 year old boy and a 15 year old girl both looking frightened. Just as Paul arrived to the building where Toby lived he saw the boy go in and out of no where appeared Katie. Paul followed Katie up to the third floor, the door to Mrs. Mamovish blew in and Katie walked in. The old woman sat in an old armchair and screamed when she saw Katie.

"You've been a bad bad woman," Katie said in a husk voice that didn't sound as her own.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Mamovish asked with a trembling voice.

"I have many names, but one thing is for sure, I'm here to take you downstairs," Katie said and with no warning at all, she broke the old woman's neck. Paul was horrified by Katie's cruelty.

"Katie, you killed her just like that," Paul said. Katie stood with her back to Paul, so he couldn't see her face.

"I know, but it had to be done," Katie said and turned around. Her eyes weren't black anymore.

"Are you yourself again?" Paul asked.

"I've been myself all the way, Paul," Katie said before she left the appartment and left Paul behind. Katie was shaking like crazy and felt like she would pass out anytime soon. She met Trish outside the building.

"Katie, are you alright, you look sick," Trish asked. Katie did look sick, she was pale and her eyes looked empty and suddenly everything went black for Katie.

Katie woke up the next morning with a start. She was alone in the motel room. She wasn't quite sure why she woke up like that, but her hands and feet were throbbing. Katie focused her attention on the door that opened. Paul walked in. He stopped in the doorway, when he saw Katie sitting up in the bed.

"You're awake, good," he said shortly. He didn't look that cheerful over the fact that Katie was awake.

"What happened?!"

"You fainted after you killed Mrs. Mamovish," Paul said as he closed the door. When he saw Katie's shocked face he was surprised.

"You can't remember what happened yesterday?" Paul asked.

"All I remember is that we had an argument about me being a witch and that I sat down by the table. Did it go well?" Katie asked curriously.

"Well if killing Lamia, getting the kids back and get rid of Mrs. Mamovish as something going well, then yes. You're sure you can't remember anything," Paul asked. Katie shook her head.

"Well I think I'll take a shower," Katie said and walked over to the bathroom door and turned around to give Paul a smile before she closed the door after her. Katie stumbled over to the zink and looked into the mirror above. She was pale and dark lines were visible under her eyes, then she turned on the water in the shower, took her clothes off and went in under the hot water, where she collapsed in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5 – Ode to Shrek.**

It was windy and the sky was filled with heavy, grey clouds. The sign on the diner blinked slowly. Inside the diner sat Katie. She was reading one of the local newspapers. A week ago an old friend of Katie's dad had called her, asked if she could come to Alaska. He had retired years ago and he wasn't his old self, so he couldn't really do the job proberly. Katie had arrived to Ketchikan the day before. She had found a small diner near the highway, not far from her motel where she was staying. She had been a little puzzled by the case, so she had to go see the couples who it had hit. Apparently three couples had their babies taken within the last month and replaced with another baby. At first she thought it was changellings, but she hadn't seen it hit babies before, so she wasn't sure. The bell over the door rang as another customer entered the diner. Katie looked up, it was a man in his early thirties. He was tall and he wore a forest ranger uniform. He walked over to the counter and took a seat. A middleaged woman behind the counter approached him.

"Morning Paul, the usual I assume," she said and found a cup and poured some coffee in it.

"Thanks Liz, just what I needed." The man took the cup up to his mouth and blowed on it before he took a sip.

"Anything else?"

"No thanks, just the coffee."

The man looked around and he cought Katie's eyes. She sat in a booth not far from him, she smiled and he smiled back.

"Nice outfit," she said. Paul walked over to the booth with his coffee and sat down.

"Strangely enough I like it quite a bit," he said and looked down.

"So what have you found out?" Katie wanted to know. Paul had taken the whole forest ranger serious and had gotten himself an outfit for the case. It had been two weeks since Katie passed out on the bathroom floor, but she hadn't told Paul about it. Although it seemed to, Paul had put the witch thing into the past, she couldn't forget how he had acted towards her and that was why she didn't tell him what was going on with her. Since that day where she had used her powers had she experienced pain from time to time and she had kept her distance from Paul, so he wouldn't find out what was going on with her, but she couldn't stop the fact that it had started to go downhill for her.

"Well apparently babies have been kidnapped and replaced by other odd looking kids as the police describe the babies. There hasn't been any ransom and the babies that have been put in the cribs instead died a couple of days later."

Katie looked curious at Paul, this was something new, so it couldn't be changellings, it had to be something else, but what?

"I've checked the news, but it doesn't say where the couples live, just that it was in this region,"

"I found out that they lived near the Tongass National Forest."

Katie was pleasently surprised, now all they needed was to get access to one of the dead babies so they could get a better picture of what was going on, so far nothing said it was supernatural. Then the sound on the TV that hanged on the wall behind the counter was turned up, apparently breaking news about another kidnapping.

"Yes, Jess, I'm reporting not far from the Tongass National Forest where another baby has been taken. And as the previous cases it's been replaced by another baby and we're so lucky that we got a glimpse of the baby when it was transported away from the home," the woman said in the news report. When Katie saw the image of the baby's head she couldn't believe her eyes, she hadn't seen anything like it. The head looked more like a potato than soft baby skin.

"What on earth is wrong with that baby?" Paul asked when he saw the baby.

"Don't know," said Katie. Her brain was going through all possible scenarios to see if anything like this had been seen before, but she couldn't remember anything like this before. Katie took a look on the front page of the newspaper, the headline showed a happy man with a shovel in his hands, ready to put it in the ground. She had seen that man before, then she looked up at the TV screen, it still showed images of the latest kidnapping, then she saw the same man being inteviewed, apparently he was the father of the baby who had been kidnapped.

"Who is that?" Katie asked.

"Oh that's John Boulder, he's building a hotel near the Tongass National Forest, the three other couples who had their babies kidnapped have a part in the building as well," the waitress said. She had stopped at their booth to freshen up Katie's coffee.

"You think it has something to do with the hotel?" Paul whispered.

"Has there been any negativity about the project?" Katie asked the waitress. The waitress shook her head.

"No, there hasn't, everyone have been very positive about the project as they think it'll increase the tourism."

Katie thought for a second.

"We have to see where the hotel is going to be build," Katie said to Paul, who nodded. They paid their bill and took off.

Katie could spot the forest not far from the big area, where the hotel was going to be built. Paul told that this part of the forest wasn't that well visited according to the police, it was where the wildlife didn't have to fear for human contact. Katie found it very interesting.

"You think it has to do with all this?"

"I have a feeling, but I would like to go in there," Katie said and pointed at the forest.

"There's an old track that people haven't used for years, we can take that if it's possible, but it has to be on foot," Paul said.

Katie didn't mind. They drove over to the forest and took the rest by foot.

"Did you get a map over the forest?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, got one by the forest ranger."

Paul and Katie found the path that lead into the forest. It was barely visible, but they could just see it. They had brought a pair of flashlights as it would get darker the further in, they got.

"Did you ask the forest ranger if he had seen or heard anything strange in the forest?" Katie asked.

"Yes I did and he actually had seen some weird human like footprints and he had seen someone or something move between the trees and he was quite sure it wasn't an animal and there aren't any people walking around in this part of the forest," Paul explained.

"Well it's really strange."

"Could be Bigfoot," Paul said and laughed. Katie shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You perfectly know Bigfoot doesn't exist," Katie said.

"You don't know that, have you seen one? Besides lots of people don't believe in ghosts and they exist."

"That's different," Katie said, she quickly turned her head and looked in between the trees, she was sure she had seen something move. She turned the flashlight on and the light dissapeared in between the trees, but all she could see was more trees and bushes and a squirrel, but she was sure it wasn't the animal she had seen. Then she focused on the path again, it was hard to see it and it was clearly that no one had walked her for quite some time.

Paul was still going on about the Bigfoot and it was real, when they heard branches break. Katie signalled to Paul that he should be quiet.

"Did you hear that?" Katie whispered.

"Probably just an animal, afterall we are in a forest," Paul said. Paul was starting to get on Katie's nerves. It had been a problem before and it was clear he hadn't improoved himself. Katie had a couple of months after they first started hunting together learned that Paul had trouble focussing if he first started joking around. She had often pointed out that he didn't take the job seriously enough and now it was happening again. They reached a crossroad and Katie saw an opportunity to get seperated from Paul and his blabbering.

"Let's split up, you go that way and I take the road on the right," Katie said and started to walk down the path on her right.

"Don't you think it would be wiser if we stuck together, besides we only have one map," Paul started. Katie turned around and looked at Paul.

"Look we'll get more ground covered if we split, besides as long I stick to the path there shouldn't be anything wrong," Katie kept on. Paul was about to say something when they heard people talking. Paul pointed towards where they had just come from and Katie walked back to him to see what he was pointing at. Katie could see two figures walking on the path and they came closer.

"I thought you said no one came this way," Katie said.

"I did, could be the forest rangers."

The two figures stopped when they saw Katie and Paul, but shortly after they started walking again. As the two figures came closer could Katie see, it was two women. One had long blond hair and the other had brown hair that went a bit below the shoulders.

"They're not rangers. I've never seen them before," Paul said, but Katie had.

"Ellen and Jo, what are you doing on these parts?" Katie said out loud, when the two women had come closer.

"Katie? It really is you," Ellen said. When they came up to Katie and Paul, gave Ellen Katie a hug.

"Hi Ellen, it's been a while. Jo," Katie said and nodded to the blond woman standing behind Ellen. Jo nodded back. Katie and Jo had never gotten along, why Katie couldn't remember. Ellen on the other hand had always been like a second mother to Katie and she had often stayed at the Roadhouse when her dad was out hunting.

"If I had known you were here, we wouldn't have taken the long trip up here," Ellen said and smiled to Paul.

"Oh I'm sorry; this is my partner, Paul Winters. Paul this is Ellen and her daughter Jo. Ellen took care of me when I was younger," Katie told Paul. He shook Ellen's and Jo's hands.

"I haven't seen you since your father died. I had hoped you kept in touch, but you fell out of the grid. I heard you started hunting a couple of years later and that you later went abroad. Rufus told me that you had returned to the states a couple of months ago," Ellen said.

"I'm sorry about not keeping in touch, but I needed time away from the hunting community and I becoming a hunter was by coinsidence. I met Paul at Berkley, while I was hunting and then he kind of jumped on the wagon. And after my years abroad I returned when Rufus called me and told about the Appocalypse."

Ellen nodded seriously.

"It's one hell of a mess we're in, but until the big battle we just have to keep on," Ellen said.

"We were about to split up, so we could cover a larger ground. You are welcome to join us," Katie said.

"Well we'll accept. Don't we, Jo," Ellen said, but Jo didn't look that interested in teaming up with Paul and Katie.

But it ended up with them splitting up. Jo went with Paul in one direction and Ellen and Katie in another. Ellen and Katie talked about Katie's years abroard and what Ellen had gone through in the states, about the Roadhouse disaster, the Apocalypse and other smalltalk. In one way or another they got parted and Katie ended up alone. She saw something move not far from her, at first she thought it was Ellen, but she soon found out it wasn't. It was hidden behind the trees. Katie left the path and started to follow the sound, she hadn't walked long before she saw something move on her right. She stared at the spot where she was sure she had seen something a second ago, but then something caught her eyes in one of the shrubs, it was a pair of hazel eyes staring at her. She smiled.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, it's okay," Katie said in a friendly voice. The hazel eyes blinked, but didn't move. Katie walked slowly towards the bushes, but the eyes dissapeared.

"Wait!" she yelled, but the creature ran off in between the trees. She tried to follow it, but it was gone seconds after. Then she heard Ellen's voice calling for her. She hurried back to the path where Ellen stood; she looked around in search for Katie, so when she stepped out on the path Ellen sighed in relief.

"What were you doing? You just dissapeared," Ellen said.

"Sorry, thought I saw something, not sure what it was, but it wasn't an animal that's for sure," Katie said.

"Did you see where it went?" Ellen asked.

"It ran further into the forest."

The two women met up with Jo and Paul shortly after. They told about the creature Katie had seen. Paul wanted to know what it was.

"Well I can't be houndred procent sure, but it could very well be a troll," Kate said. Paul looked stupid at her.

"Trolls, like big hairy fantasy creatures?" Paul asked. Katie shook her head.

"When will you learn that all fairytale creatures come from the truth, besides trolls aren't that big. They are a little bit shorter than a normal sized human. This is a forest troll, they are very peaceful," Katie told. She had studied these kinds of stories at Berkley, so she knew quite a lot about mythological and fantasy creatures.

"Well why are they kidnapping babies and replacing them with others?" Paul asked. Katie didn't answer right away, she tried to remember what she had heard and read back in the days about trolls.

"Well the folklore says that trolls replaced their sick babies with healthy human babies and it was usual as a punishment for something the humans did. And it could very well be they see the new hotel as a thread to the forest and for their living, so they replace their own babies for the human babies," Katie told.

"Well then let's go and get rid of the trolls," Jo pinched in, but Katie quickly stopped her.

"For God's sake no, the trolls keep the balance in the forest, if you kill the trolls, the forest will die. No what we need is a diplomatic selution here. We need the trolls to give back the human babies and one way or another get the people behind the hotel to find another location. Maybe in the other end of the forest, away from the trolls' home," Katie said.

"Sounds resonable, Katie," Ellen said and looked thoughful over what she had just heard. It was clearly they had never heard about the trolls' role.

"So how do we find Shrek," Paul asked and laughed over the name. Katie could clearly imagine what was going on in Paul's head. He was imagining a green troll much like the Shrek character. Katie shook her head, she didn't even want to bother give him her thought about his disrespect towards the trolls.

"Well maybe you two could go back into town and talk to the men behind the hotel project, convince them it would be better to move the hotel to the other end of the forest, and then Ellen and I can go find the trolls," Katie said. She had a feeling it would be better that she and Ellen went in and get a contact with the trolls, than Paul and Jo. She was afraid they would make it all worse with their negativity towards the trolls.

Everyone agreed, so Ellen and Katie went back where they came from, while Jo and Paul went back to town.

"You've got a large knowledge about these kinds of things, your father would be proud," Ellen said and looked motherly at Katie, who walked next to her. Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess, I can't hide that the interest for these kinds of creatures has always fascinated me and it's through my dad I've got the interest, but I also have a part of me that hates the fact that I know what the world contains. Not many people know that it's the forest trolls that keep the balance in the forest. When trees in a forest die it's because the trolls aren't happy. You've seen forests die with descease and that's because the trolls have left or died," Katie told.

When Ellen and Katie reached to where Katie had left the path, they stopped and looked around. Katie moved her flashlight so the light dissapeared through the trees, where she had seen the creature only minutes ago. She signaled Ellen to follow her as she started to walk away from the path. Katie didn't know how long they had walked, but they had gotten further into the forest and it was starting to be a bit difficult to get through all the bushes that grew between the trees. She had a feeling they were walking in the wrong direction, they needed to look after some sort of path, where the trolls would walk.

"There has to be some sort of invisible path somewhere, something we can't see right away, they might be trolls, but they will leave tracks, usually a path that deers and other animals use," Katie whispered and Ellen started to look closer at the ground and so did Katie, but she didn't have to look for long before Ellen pulled in her sleeve and pointed towards to bushes, they were almost touching each other, but they could see a narrow path going through the two bushes. Katie gave Ellen a smile and started to go towards the two bushes, but she didn't get far before she stopped, she had heard a noise further ahead. She wasn't sure if it was a deer or a troll, she scanned the forest ahead, but she couldn't see anything and there weren't any noises. Katie started to walk again, the path was really narrow, she could see footprints from animals, but also what could mistakely look as human footprints, but these were more clubfooted and wider than a normal foot. Katie started to follow the tracks, making sure not to step on any branches. After they had walked a while it started to clear a bit between the trees, shortly after they reached a clearing, Katie had hoped the trolls might have their home here, but it didn't look like it, but then Ellen pointed towards a big pile of rocks and dirt on the other side of the clearing, they were disquised so it fell in with the rest of the forest. They were clever these trolls, Katie and Ellen moved a bit coser making sure they stayed behind the trees as they got closer. They could see an opening, but it looked deserted. Katie looked around; they need to come with some kind of offering a gift of some sort. She took off her jacket and started to gather fall leaves on her jacket, and then she found a huge piece of bark that was on the ground, she had seen some blackberries from where they had come. So she picked some berries and filled the bark. Ellen looked at Katie; clearly she couldn't understand what Katie was doing.

"We have to bring them an offering a gift for us trespassing on their territory, if we just come and walk into their cave they will not be happy. They can get violent if they feel threatened, this way we show them that we come in peace and will them no harm," Katie whispered. Then she slowly walked over to the cave with her jacket filled with leaves and the bark with blackberries and placed it right in front of the cave, she signaled Ellen to follow her lead. Katie then walked five steps back and sat down on the ground and so did Ellen and then they waited.

How long they had waited, Katie didn't know, but she could see it was getting darker, it would be impossible to get out of the forest on their own if they had to stay there for much longer, but they had to have patience, the trolls were testing them, but just before the twilight set in, they noticed a little light coming towards them. It was quite a sight that met the two women when a male came out of the cave, it was about 5'4", its skin was dark and the head looked more like an overgrown potato and the skin looked like thick leather. Its clothes were made out of what they had been able to find in the forest and he had long dark hair on his arms and legs and a bush of a hair on his head. Katie quickly got eye contact with the troll, it was the same hazel eyes as she had looked into earlier, she smiled, and she had never imagined she would ever come this close to a forest troll. The male troll looked at the gifts before it took them and went inside, but he didn't come out again. Ellen looked from the cave to Katie.

"He'll come out again, they just have to take a closer look at it," Katie whispered and she was right about fifteen minutes later the male came out again, this time he was wearing Katie's jacket, it looked strange on him and it was too big, he slowly walked towards Katie and Ellen, then he walked in a big circle around them before he stopped in front of them. Katie looked up at the troll and smiled. The troll leaned his head to the side.

"Umans," the troll said and pointed at Katie and Ellen. Katie nodded, it sounded like it could speak a little.

"Yes we are humans," Katie said friendly. The troll looked sad at Katie.

"Umans bad, umans kill orest," the troll said.

"We know, this is why we've come here. We want to talk to you," Katie said. The troll looked surprised at Katie, clearly he hadn't imagined a human would come and talk to him about what was going on. No one knew about their existence.

"Ju what want?" the troll asked.

"You have taken four human babies, we want to make a trade so we can get the babies back to their parents," Katie said. The troll stepped back and shook his big head. Katie held a hand up to make him listen to what she had to say.

"If we can get the humans to move the hotel to the other end of the forest, far away from your cave, will you then give us the babies?" Katie asked. The troll looked like it was thinking, but then it turned around and walked back into the cave. Ellen was about to open her mouth.

"Wait, just wait," Katie whispered and a few minutes later the male troll came out this time with a female and what looked like one of their children. The male held two babies, the adult female one and the child had one as well.

"Ow is aur babies?" the adult female asked. Katie could see the sadness in the troll's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but they didn't make it," Katie said, the female troll sighed and handed over the baby she was holding to Ellen.

"Ju made pomiss, pomiss you keep," the male troll said as he handed over the two babies to Katie. Katie nodded.

"I'll keep my promiss, by tomorrow the project will be moved to the other end of the forest," Katie said, but the truth was, she couldn't be sure, she wasn't sure if Jo and Paul would be able to convince the people behind that it would be better to build in the other end of the forest. All she could do was hope and look convincing, if she wouldn't be able to stop it, the trolls would return. After Ellen had gotten the last baby in her arm, the male troll showed them the way back to the path. Then he left them and walked back to his own family. Katie and Ellen sighed in relief it had gone better than they had hoped, now the question was would the trolls be left alone or would they return.

When Ellen and Katie was near the exit of the forest, they saw light ahead. It appeared to be Jo and Paul who was out looking for them.

"We've been looking for you the last hour, we were starting to get worried," Paul said and saw the two sleeping babies in Katie's arms. He gently took one of them and Jo took one of Ellen's.

"So how did it go with moving the hotel?" Katie asked and looked currious at Jo and Paul.

"Jo was fantastic, you should have seen her. She walked straight into their office claiming she was representing Saving the Forest foundation and she would sue the people if they started on the hotel. It would ruin animal life and the forest in general if people came in that part of the forest, I don't know what happened, but they freaked out, they were so afraid of a lawsuit that they agreed to move the hotel to the other end of the forest," Paul said and gave Jo a smile, who blushed a little.

"Well done Jo," Katie said with a little smile, Jo shrugged her shoulders, but she gave Katie a little smile as well.

That night four families were reunited with their infants, it succeeded the four hunters to escape the news media. Katie and Paul said goodbye to Ellen and Jo outside of town.

"Promise me you'll keep in touch," Ellen said to Katie before she gave her a massive hug.

"I will, who knows, maybe we'll see each other soon, who knows what'll happen," Ellen said with a smile.

"Maybe, none the less take care okay, it's dangerous times we live in, more dangerous than usual," Katie said, Ellen and Jo promissed to be careful before they took off.

"That Jo girl is quite a woman don't you think?" Paul asked and put his arm around Katie. Katie hit him in the stomach.

"Hey don't start to fall in love with her," Katie said with a smile. Then she gave Paul a kiss on the cheek.

"Do I sense a little bit of jealosy?" Paul asked with a smirk on his face.

"You wish," Katie said with a laugh, "now let's get back to the mainland, I don't like Alaska."

Paul and Katie jumped into the car and headed towards the airport, so they could get back home.


End file.
